This P50 application from the University of Connecticut Alcohol Research Center (UCONN RC) requests five years of funding for the Center's research programs on vulnerability to alcohol dependence and promising biological and psychosocial treatment interventions. The Administrative Core describes the UConn ARC's organizational framework, quality control mechanisms related to research and publications, and supporting research facilities. The visiting scholars program, consulting and mentoring activities, and journal editorship activities strengthen the UConn ARC's role as a regional and national resource. Research Project #1 will focus on several possible drinking to cope (DTC), stress-related pathways (including genetic) that may increase the susceptibility for developing heavy drinking and alcohol-related problems among former college students six plus years after graduation. This study will examine changes across 3 assessment waves in day-level associations among DTC motivation and its antecedents and outcomes and whether changes in these daily processes are related to individual differences across personality factors and other variables. Continuing our Center's emphasis on novel treatments, we propose two additional studies. Dual reinforcement contingency management (CM) for alcohol use disorders, Research Project #2, will evaluate the effects of reinforcing negative phosphatidylethanol (PEth) results alongside CM for attendance on several outcomes among patients in community treatment centers. It is hypothesized that this combination will result in greater attendance, more PEth negative samples, higher proportions of self-reported non-drinking days, and lower proportions of heavy drinking days. Research study #3 is a placebo controlled trial to evaluate the safety and efficacy of dutasteride among male and females with AUD. Reductions in drinking and the persistence of treatment effects will be examined. If replicated, the moderation of dutasteride treatment effects by a variant in FKBP5 would expand the growing list of potential genetic predictors, facilitating the development of personalized medication treatment recommendations for AUD. Finally, the proposed pilot studies core will support up to six studies that relate directly to the Center's themes of vulnerability and novel treatments for alcohol dependence and help support junior investigators and faculty new to alcohol research.